<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light A Flame by yawnwonu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101749">Light A Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu'>yawnwonu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, I'm blaming Woozi for making me write this, Im bad at this Im sorry, M/M, idk okay just light a flame did this, its not really a smut but it is, word vomit full of nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is hotter than this- his Soonyoung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light A Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing something like this I swear I'm a fluff person but Light A Flame poked on something in my brain which made me write this mess of a fic. I don't even know if it qualifies as a smut but this is how Light A Flame is translated in my brain if it is used in a fictional scene. Enjoy? (This is shitty im sorry)</p><p>- unbeta-ed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent of vanilla and lavender is what welcomed Jihoon upon opening the door of their apartment. The room is dark, and cold making him think no one is at home yet so he put away his shoes, unbuttoned 2 buttons of his polo and tried to find the light’s switch blindly, until he felt a hand stopping him by gripping his wrist. It took him by surprise but then he knew who this hand belongs to, making him relax with the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung, open the lights please” he said, still trying to adjust his sight with the dark so he can get a glimpse of the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm..” He felt Soonyoung’s breath on his neck, and shivered. Soonyoung’s breath is warm- hot, and Jihoon involuntarily closed his eyes and just want to feel it more on his skin so he tried to chase Soonyoung’s face when the other retreated, which made Jihoon whine. He want more, he needs more.</p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung stop playing, I want to see you..” He said breathlessly, he doesnt know why but Soonyoung tracing patterns on his skin in the dark is doing things in his system. Not so good things which needs to be addressed, ASAP with Soonyoung’s hand, or mouth, or if he’s lucky enough, his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“No Ji, it is you who needs to stop playing” Soonyoung whispered on his ear, slowly rubbing his nose on the tip, then continued to trail along the lines of his ear using his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He is already experiencing sensory overload over the things that Soonyoung is doing, if the other is setting the mood for something big, then Jihoon is sure as hell he is already trapped, whatever it is that Soonyoung has for him, Jihoon would dive head first to get it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here love, I have something for you” Soonyoung dragged his wrist and Jihoon wondered if he’ll trip over something at some point but luckily, he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>They’re slowly approaching an open door, which Jihoon recognized as their bedroom, illuminated by yellow lights he is guessing that is not a light produced by a bulb, but a candle. As they get nearer, the scent of vanilla and lavender becomes prominent. Jihoon loves this scent, its comfortable and warm.. just like how Soonyoung smells like.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they’re inside, he noticed something. A chair, solely placed near layers of candles. Soonyoung lightly pushed him to make him sit on that chair giving him a full view of the other.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth almost dropped at the sight. Soonyoung is wearing a mesh shirt, almost like a crop top which gave Jihoon a clear view of his slim abdomen. The shirt is paired with the shortest shorts Soonyoung has ever worn, no part of his legs are covered by such revealing piece of clothing and Jihoon can almost feel his brain short-circuiting from the delicious sight in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t get excited yet Ji, we haven’t even started yet” Soonyoung said eyeing him like a predator catching his prey and Jihoon instinctively rubbed the growing tent on his pants just to get himself off.</p><p> </p><p>“Dont touch yourself Ji, stop now or I’m walking out” Jihoon broke off of his stupor, threatened, yes. He shook his head immediately, his voice seemed to betray him so he just raised both his arms to surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good, such a good boy my Jihoonie..” He licked his lips and Jihoon could only gulp in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we start?” Soonyoung said, more to himself than to Jihoon, then started pressing on his phone, his backside facing Jihoon, which he took as an invitation to gawk at the other’s ass. Jihoon doesnt know what the other is up to until he heard a familiar beat and the sound of brass playing.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘1, 2 , 3, 4.. 1, 2, 3, 4’ </em>Jihoon counted the beat in his head as Soonyoung sensually swayed his ass to the first 16 counts of the song.</p><p> </p><p>When Soonyoung faced him, Jihoon swore he saw red. Like the blood in his veins suddenly pumped aggressively all over his body and he just want Soonyoung close- to soothe his raging being but Soonyoung perhaps is planning to kill him tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi love, what do you think of my clothes?” Soonyoung said as he grabbed Jihoon’s head, pressing his lips into the other’s ear, hips still swaying to the beat while smoothly sliding his palms on Jihoon’s arm, making him shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- w-why..” He can’t even form a coherent sentence anymore, he knows he’s already a goner.</p><p> </p><p>“Your song said this is what I am Ji… can you guess what it is for me?” Soonyoung asked in between the trails of kisses he is leaving on Jihoon’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t know Soonie, please tell me” Jihoon can only plead, he know it in his voice, and he isn’t going to fight it.</p><p> </p><p>“A slut Ji, your song said I’m a slut. Then that’s what I am” Soonyoung whispered along the blurry melody of Wonwoo’s whispery rap on the background.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung then raised his leg swinging it to the other side in front of Jihoon’s face then continued to sit on Jihoon’s lap. Slowly grinding, swaying, on his crotch as Jun’s verse started playing.</p><p> </p><p>“Amor” Soonyoung whispered on his ear seductively accompanying Wonwoo’s voice, while his ass on Jihoon’s lap slowly thrust backwards</p><p> </p><p><em>Amor. </em>Now thrusting forward</p><p> </p><p><em>Amor. </em>Thrusting backwards again, slowly, changing his rhythm into a circular motion and Jihoon could only grab Soonyoung’s leg to stabilize himself from the slow and agonizing pleasure he is feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Ji, what are you?” Soonyoung asked while giving him open mouthed kisses on his neck, one hand holding his head still, while the other is making its way into Jihoon’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m- I’m under your mercy” He answered, voice raspy and low like he’s forcing it out, then a moan skipped his lips when he felt Soonyoung pinch his nipple in delight.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ahh Soonyoung hmmm”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes baby, yes you are. Now since you are a good and pliant boy.. open your mouth for me” which Jihoon did, no thinking needed, it’s like his body is moving on it’s own in pursuit of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he opened his mouth, Soonyoung immediately nibbled on his lower lip, sucking, biting, licking. Following the beat of Jun’s falsetto’s and the rifts of the brass instrument sending Jihoon into overdrive.</p><p> </p><p>His body heavy on the chair, while Soonyoung is exploring the cavern of his mouth with his tongue. Rubbing the roof of his mouth sensually while still grinding on his crotch. His hard on is getting painful but the pleasure is overpowering the pain, he knows Soonyoung is baiting him into his slow and painful death. Yet he doesnt mind, as long as he can taste Soonyoung in his mouth, as long as Soonyoung’s naughty hands would rub his nipples, he’d do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Tongue. Out. Now” Soonyoung commanded, and Jihoon complied.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung licked his lips first before giving tentative licks on Jihoon’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes Ji, watch me suck your tongue” and that’s what Jihoon did. His eyes are lidded but he has to watch his Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>The other smirked seeing Jihoon’s eyes on him, he can see the naughty glint of a person ready to give the performance of his life under Jihoon’s lust-filled gaze.</p><p> </p><p>He then proceeded to suck Jihoon’s tongue just like what he said, slowly at first, Jihoon could feel Soonyoung’s warm breath on his. It made Jihoon’s skin crawl, and he know’s he is now leaking with precum but Soonyoung’s tongue work is definitely distracting him of his lower part.</p><p> </p><p>And then Soonyoung started to give him a literal blow job, but not blowing his dick, but blowing his tongue instead. Slurping, in and out tasting him full and Jihoon could only groan and moan in response. This, Jihoon’s still sane brain thought is very lewd. He wonders how he looks like, how Soonyoung sees him as his spit smear on his face while Soonyoung is sucking his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Does Soonyoung get hot seeing him in this state? He knows he definitely look like a mess. <em>Wrecked.</em></p><p> </p><p>And Soonyoung is devouring him whole, eating him, tasting him, which is is very much a willing victim.</p><p> </p><p>As if sensing his thoughts, Soonyoung let go of his tongue and looked at Jihoon’s mess of a state.</p><p> </p><p>He whined at the sudden loss of warmth in his mouth grabbing Soonyoung’s head as he try to chase the string of spit on Soonyoung’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know I fucked myself while listening to this song on the radio?” The question felt like a provocation, to which his dick responded with a twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“I fucked my hole with my fingers thinking about how I would give you a lap dance while this song is playing on the background- <em>Amor</em>” Soonyoung said, almost whispering as if he’s sharing a secret to Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you compose this song thinking of me grinding my ass on your crotch huh? Or perhaps you imagined me on a pole swaying my hips seductively while wearing my bare skin?” Soonyoung continued to grind on him and Jihoon can feel tears on his eyes with the pleasure clogging all his senses as Soonyoung tell him all these things as if asking him to confess.</p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung.. ahh.. Soonyoung I’m-“</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me babe, do it… make a mess of your self.. c’mon” Soonyoung said now sucking his neck, leaving marks on his pale skin.. and when he reached his jaw, Jihoon can feel himself exploding. Pants now soiled at the release which he knows Soonyoung could feel as he’s practically naked sitting on him.</p><p> </p><p>But he paid it no mind, cos Soonyoung now claimed his lips but it wasn’t rough and needy. The kiss was slow and warm almost like an after thought, comforting and full of love. It wasn’t a kiss that is ignited by the heat of the moment, rather a kiss of a lover that longed for the touch after a long day. Perhaps Light A Flame is his new masterpiece, and perhaps Soonyoung is really the inspiration behind the melody of the song, but he doesnt need to know that does he?</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smirked as their lips parted, then continued to give light kisses on Soonyoung’s swollen lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you” he said, eyes still blown but not with pleasure, but with more substantial and lasting- <em>love.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, now let’s take it to bed hmm? My musical genius boyfriend.. I need you to work your magic fingers in a different way than orchestrating music. Can you do that for me?” Soonyoung asked playfully, with his charming smile as if he wasn’t doing something naughty with that exact same mouth a few moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>But commanding and demanding Soonyoung isn’t very different from a charming and playful Soonyoung, cos Jihoon would oblige just the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course <em>Amor, </em>anything for you” he smiled as he tugged Soonyoung’s wrist to guide him to their bed. Releasing Light A Flame was the best decision he made in his entire life, he thought as he stared at Soonyoung laying on his back, staring directly at his eyes with so much love and lust Jihoon knows will never disappear from his memory and will definitely torture him whenever he hears this song play on the radio because this look will be the only thing he’ll remember, and this night… truly a night to remember.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bemireui nuepeui kkeuteun seroen skigin i naden seodureuji ma despacito</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(The end of the secret swamp is a new start. At this temperature right now, don’t rush despacito)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>